Seeing Red
by xXMostHatedCloverXx
Summary: Kate's anger issues get hold of her one day in reading class wreaking all kinds of havoc. Another girl goes to Camp Green Lake story, sorry. Rated T to be safe! Please review, it would make my day!
1. Rage

**Hi everyone! I know this is an extremely overdone story, but I had fun writing it! Disclaimer- Holes belongs to Louis Sachar, not me! Please, no flames (no like, no read) but any constructive criticism is definitely welcome. I won't post the next chapter until I know that I have readers, so review away! Thanks!**

**-xXMostHatedCloverXx**

"Mrs. Mayer? Can I go to the library?" I asked in my most icky sweet voice, both of my eyes glued on Kimberly across the room.

I hate Kimberly with every ounce of hate I possess.

"Hold on." Mrs. Mayer impatiently replied. She then moved over to the other side of my reading classroom, five desks away form Kimberly.

It was the usual race to be released to go to the library.

Once you got a pass from the teacher signed, you could leave. As usual, she picked her favorite students first, which in _no_ way was fair. I obviously was not one of her favorite students.

In fact, she downright hated me. You see, at the beginning of the semester, my mom went in for a parent teacher conference, and it turns out, my mom and her were old friends from high school. Well, not old friends, more like old enemies. So now she hates me because of my her and my mom's old feud.

And you have no idea unless you've had a teacher despise you how hard it is to get a passing grade in her class. I'll give you a hint. Very hard.

Mrs. Mayer was only two desks away from Kimberly now. My evil classmate had a smirk on her face meant just for me.

My hand shot into the air again. Kimberly would get the next book in the Harry Potter series, before me. It always seemed like she was reading the same thing as me. So this scene was a common occurrence in Mrs. Mayer's reading class. Plus, I bet she didn't even read the books she practically stole from me. She probably just sat on her lazy butt watching the flat screen T.V. She always bragged about.

"Mrs. Mayer?" I pleaded. I know I sounded childish, but I didn't really care... I _needed _that book!

I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat when she waddled over to my desk (she's probably fifty months pregnant) and ever so slowly signed my pass.

I stood up so fast and with so much enthusiasm , that I knocked over my desk.

"Kate! Get back here and clean up that mess!" Mrs. Mayer yelled.

Blushing crimson, I made my way over and began scooping up my books.

"Detention after class." she continued.

Now, I'll stop you right here. What comes next is _not_ characteristic at all for me. I'm a pretty quiet, obedient person when it comes to school and outings.

But I wanted to rip her head off.

My mom calls it "One of the those times" for me.

No really, I behave 99% of the time! I have bad ager issues. I'll admit it. My therapist counsels me weekly. He advises me to just "bite my tongue" and "be careful what you say".

But when I saw Kimberly waltz into the room , Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows under her arm. I blew it. There was no such thing as " be careful what you say". It should have been "be careful who you punch". I was on Kimberly before any one could make a move to stop me. Seeing red, I tackled her to the ground with ease. I was bigger than her despite my epic shortness of 4'9.

I could see blood on my hands, but I didn't stop. I couldn't. Even if I wanted to. Common sense meant nothing as I beat the crap out of Kimberly.

I was aware of people pulling me away, so began hitting them. Any were I could reach I was biting, kicking, scratching, and punching... Insults flew from my mouth like bullets from a gun.

But then I noticed that I was fighting with the air. They had finally pulled me off of her.

Now I actually looked around at the damage I had causes.

Dang.

Several desks were turned over. Their contents spewed across the floor. The classmates who had pulled Kimberly away were a few yards away, the royal pain herself in the middle, her mouth and nose bleeding freely, the red dripping down her face. A black I had began to form around her sobbing eyes.

She whimpered feebly.

Another surge of rage rippled through me. I kicked another desk.

But this time I was able to recover quickly.

Usually it ended up like this. People hurt, I'd have to switch schools, my parents upset. Ugh. This would kill them...

I vividly remember when threw a lamp at my step dad, or when I drove a car into the wall of the garage, or even when I had climbed into the alpaca enclosure at the zoo... all in fits of rage.

But the mess I made in reading class would give me a lot of explaining to do. Why hadn't Mrs. Mayer just given me a stinking pass?

Principal Jennings came running into the classroom, his comb over askew.

"What in the world! Nancy! Are you all right?" he rushed over to Mrs. Mayer (whose name apparently was Nancy) whom I hadn't even noticed. She was holding her huge pregnant stomach.

"She...kicked...me" was all she could gasp between sobs.

Oh crap.

If I injured or even... killed her baby. That was murder! I'd go to jail!

It was bad enough that I had attacked Kimberly, but my pregnant teacher too? How in the world would I explain this to my mom?

"Oh no mom, just a little scramble over a Harry Potter book..."

I was in _deep_ doo doo.

"Kate. My office now." the principal glared.

It took a while before Principal Jennings entered his overly clean office.

Is stared at my shoes. One was untied, it's frayed laces dark brown from dragging on the ground all day. "Kate Simmons! Do you realize how much trouble you're in? You are facing expulsion, even jail! Attacking a classmate! Attacking a teacher! What was going through your mind?" he sputtered.

"I don't know, sir." I mumbled.

"Well, I notified your parents. You will have to attend court once charges have been pressed, which they will be... If anything is wrong with Nancy- I mean Mrs. Mayer's baby, you will be held responsible!" he continued.

My life was for sure ruined. Today I had most likely killed a baby over a Harry Potter book. I didn't feel an ounce sorry for Kimberly though. Just Mrs. Mayer.

Suddenly the door, swung open revealing my mom. She was still in her waitress outfit. She'll be pissed that she had to come from work. She approached me, a cold glare in her dark hazel eyes.

Everyone says that I'm a carbon copy of my mom.

It's true. We both have fair, freckly skin, and dark brown wavy hair. Her hair is a lot shorter than mine though. I started to grow mine out when I was twelve. My mom is really pretty, and kind (though she didn't look it right now) and I don't know why she had to marry my terrible step dad. I know he hits her, like he does to me. Even after seven years, I still refuse to call him dad. He's just... Rob.

"Let's go Kate. I'm really sorry Principal Jennings...about you know." she icily said before grabbing my hand and practically dragging me out the door.

Tears prickled my eyes as we climbed into the navy Honda in the parking lot. I hated to to disappoint her.

" It was just one of those times mom... really, I didn't mean to." I began, the hot tears of anguish falling down my face.

"No Kate, but you still _did_! You need to get a grip!I thought that counseling was helping you! You haven't had an outburst like that in a while." she scolded. I hated how sad she looked. It makes her look so old and tired.

" I know it's been now that Jeremy's gone, but you have to get it together!" I could now see tears in her eyes. Jeremy. My brother. We never talked about him, ever. He killed himself last year. I know why.

It's Rob. We all hate him, but mom doesn't see it.

Since we in an apartment only a few blocks from school, the drive was quick. But today it seemed longer with mom acting so depressed and such. Plus, on top of it all, Rob was home.

"You better hope that baby's O.K. We'll discuss your punishment after dinner." was all she said to me before she drove away, leaving me standing at the curb, staring at our apartment. I looked from the door to my untied shoes and then to the door again. I would have to face him sometime.

Our apartment was pretty small., but in a cozy way. Money was always pretty tight around here, so our furniture was all ratty and second hand. I took off my sneakers and gingerly placed them on the door mat. I waited.

It didn't take long before I felt a hand reach over and pull my hair pulling me forward.

"You little..." he began, naming every swear word I know. And ever some I didn't. He pulled me upright, so my face was inches from his. I could smell alcohol in his breath.

He spit the words "I hope that baby dies so you go to jail and I never have to see your face again!"

He punctuated each word with a slap across the face. Tears were streaming down my face.

It always started out like this, gradually getting worse, until I he was punching and kicking me, hard. During these times, like fits of rage I was never able to think. But today it was different. One word was spiraling around my thoughts, squeezing my chest until I couldn't breath, and aching inside.

Jail. Jail. Jail. I was going to jail.

**So did you like it? Did you not like it? Either way, please review (but keep it kind)**. **:)**

**I'll update when I feel like I've had enough reviews!**

**Thanks, **

**xXMostHatedCloverXx**


	2. Waiting

**Hi everyone! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Here's another chapter. Oh a Disclaimer! Holes belongs to Louis Sachar.**

**-xXMostHatedCloverXx**

The last three days have been pure torture.

I always thought that being expelled would be paradise, no school or homework, and being home alone. Boy was I wrong.

Most of the time, I sit by the phone waiting for it to ring, but at the same time, hoping that it won't. What if it was the police, telling to me that had to go to jail?

Just the thought of jail makes my stomach curl.

I pace through our apartment, my palms sweaty, my eyes darting nervously to the phone on it's holster. My nails are chewed down to little nubs on my fingers. I never used to chew my nails, but now I cant's stop. Last night, my pinky finger started bleeding I chewed it so short.

I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't even pee without thinking that in a matter of days, I would be receiving punishment in some way or form.

Even if Mrs. Mayer's baby turns out to be O.K., I still did attack Kimberly.

Oh, speaking of punishment, mom and Rob's punishment is to easy on me. I _never _thought I 'd say that. I was expecting physical labor of some sort. Scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush, or having to haul bricks or something. Both of those would have been better than being grounded for life. At least I would have something to keep my mind off things.

Most teenagers would freak, but I have no friends.

I had a girl over in 5th grade, but it didn't end well when Rob came home totally wasted, with all his cronies.

I haven't had a friend over since.

I've never really minded, except I don't have anyone to talk to except my therapist, Dr. Morgan. But he's old, and strange, and I don't feel comfortable telling him about my feeling and such. The only thing I like about the the doctor's office is the furniture. All of it's matching coffee colored leather sofas, armchairs, and love seats. Our furniture has never been nearly as nice. The only thing that came close was a faux tan leather recliner that I'm sitting on right now. The recliner part broke long ago, but the seat part still works. I usually go on Fridays, but mom is thinking of making me go extra after the incident in class. I really don't think that he helps me at all. Most of the times he asks strange, irrelevant questions and nods at the answer I give. I think that it doesn't matter what therapy I get. I can never control my reactions to certain situations. All the relaxing exercises that Dr. Morgan teaches me never relieve my rage when it surfaces! I'll never get married, have kids, or get a job because of this! I'll be a crazy old cat lady, who has to be on the "Animal Hording" show on Animal Planet! My life is ruined...

I nearly jumped out of my skin and wet myself at the same time when the phone rang.

Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God.

I sprinted to the phone, knocking over a few loose piles of newspaper in the process, but getting to the phone on it's third ring.

"Hello?" I gasped, hoping that it wasn't anyone that would take me to jail.

"Hi Kate, it's me." mom said. I nearly melted I was so relived.

"I was just going to let you know I'll be working late tonight, so you wouldn't be worried."

"Oh, O.K. Mom thanks." I said, still not able to believe that I wasn't going to jail. Yet.

I glanced at the Felix the cat clock, it's tail swinging monotonously back and forth, back and forth. 7:30.

Another two hours until it wouldn't be embarrassing to go to bed. Usually I would stay up until midnight if I didn't have school, but I wouldn't be able to occupy myself without tearing my hair out that long. Suddenly, the T.V. In the corner looked very appealing. I thought mom and Rob would ban T.V. From my life after what happened three days ago, but since I didn't watch it very often, I guess they just forgot about it. After searching for the remote, I plopped myself down on the couch, and pressed the "power" button on the remote. Since we don't have cable, there isn't much to watch, but we had a good movie channel, with lots of classics that people forgot about. Most were in black and white, with mediocre sound quality, but it was cool to see all the actors from "back then". Tonight, "Doctor Zhivago" was on. It had something to do with the Russian Revolution, and I didn't quite understand it, but it was still something to do.

All the pacing I'd done today must have made me tired, because I felt my eye lids drooping, and I nodded off to sleep on the couch.

I woke with a start, covered in sweat, my sheets twisted around me.

In my dream, there was a talking baby who told me I would be condemned to jail for the rest of eternity. It seemed so real. It was like that movie 'Look Who's Talking"...

I shuddered. Babies weren't meant to talk. Period.

What time was it? For sure it was night time, it was very dark. The T.V. was still on and it cast strange shadows on the walls.

The clock read 12:30, so I stumbled into my bedroom, and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. Maybe before... I'm not sure.

Sunlight was streaming through my window when I woke up. I rolled over, wishing I would fall back asleep. I didn't want to face another nervous day. But more sleep just wouldn't come. Maybe it was the sun, but I really didn't want to leave my warm, soft bed to close my blinds. This is when I wished that I had bed hangings like in Harry Potter. I could just reach over and pull them and... viola! Instant darkness!

But no, I had to lay in bed, trying to sum up the energy to get out of bed. So instead, I looked over at the clock.

10:30! oh my gosh! I slept late! Almost half of the day was gone. I haven't slept well in a while, so I guess that's why I totally crashed.

"Kate, you really slept in.. How late did you stay up last night?" she rambled on, not waiting for an answer. "Anyway, a man called and told me that you will be attending a hearing on the 15th of May, at the courthouse. O.K.?" she finished.

"Oh, yeah, O.K." but inside my head I was counting. 5, 6, 7... one week. One week until I would go to jail. Well, maybe not. Maybe I could get off on community service or something of that sort..

That's me, being optimistic.

**This chapter was a lot shorter than my other one... Oh well... Anyway, I'm going on vacation for a week, so don't expect any more updates or responses to reviews for a while, O.K.? Thanks! Please review whether you liked it or not! Thanks in advance!**

**-xXMostHatedCloverXx**


	3. The Hearing

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm back from vacation, so here's another chapter. Huzzah! Disclaimer: Holes belongs to Louis Sachar. Please PM me if I have any thing wrong with the hearing. I've never been to one, so the details may not be quite right. Read and review, it would make my day! :)**

**-xXMostHatedCloverXx**

Today was finally the day of the hearing.

It seems like it should be pouring rain considering the events today, but the sky was a clear, pale blue and the sun was shining to a full extent. The birds singing in the trees were mocking me.

I couldn't sing if I wanted to.

The lump in my throat was to big.

I'm not sure if I wanted this day to come, or if I didn't. Today I will find out whether I'm going to jail, or who knows what. For sure I won't get off the hook without some kind of punishment... But I've been kind of wanting to know what my fate is.

This may seem rather dramatic, but what happens today decides my future.

If I have a criminal record, I might not get a job easily. Or get married. Or have kids. Or even have a future.

I jump when my mom comes into my room. She skipped work today to come to the hearing.

It's 6:30, but we have to be at the court house by 9:00.

I've been lying here awake for hours, though it feels like days.

I roll over to meet her eyes. It looks like she's been up all night too.

Rob never came home last night not that it concerns me.

I really don't want him to come today. With his history in kindness, he'd probably testify against me.

"Kate, get up. I took that green dress to the dry cleaner yesterday. It's hanging in my closet." she said, leaving the door ajar.

I stayed under my covers for a few more minutes before getting up, with the hopes that I'd wake up form this nightmare.

I took a shower without really paying attention to the shampoo I was using or the temperature of the water. I was in a daze.

Vigorously, I pulled a brush through my hair. Last night I had tossed and turned so much that I wouldn't have been surprised if a pigeon flew out of my bird's nest of hair.

I looked pale in the florescent bathroom lighting, and my freckles stood out even more against my ashen face then usual.

The dark emerald dress emphasized my lack of chest, and didn't look right on my body. I've never looked good in dresses, and I've avoided them most of the time. It looked like something a seven year old would wear to church.

But I slipped it over my head all the same.

I left the steamy bathroom and found my mom sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. She must have seen the worry in my face, because she pulled me into a hug when I approached her.

"You're going to be fine." she whispered. I could smell perfume on her neck.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"No... I'm going to go to jail!" I began.

"Shhhhhh...No. You're being ridiculous. You'll do fine."she murmured, comforting me.

Her words seemed to patch me up, and give me a teaspoon of self esteem.

So I followed her into the the car, where buckled in with a shaking hand.

We backed of the curb, and began our descent for the court house.

The elderly Honda Accord, which smelt like sawdust and wet gym socks. We've had this car as long as I can remember. There were more stains on the seats than I could count, and the driver's side window is gets stuck all the time. We've had many freezing drives in Winter when mom forgets and goes through the drive through at McDonald's.

We get to the court house to fast. I'm not ready, and I feel like I'm going to throw up.

Nervousness made my brain feel like I just jumped in an icy lake. Electric.

We walk across the parking lot to the large, white building that looked to nice for our town. It's white pillars glimmered in the sun, and it's neatly clipped hedges had flowers blooming in many colors.

Here we go.

We walked through the large glass doors and into a receptionist area. It's dark, rich wooden furniture smelt like lemon polish.

The overly friendly receptionist greeted us with a toothy smile, and told us to go to the third floor.

So we took the elevator up, and were deposited into another room though this one was less extravagantly furnished. More office-like.

It seemed like we waited in there for hours. There was a clock on the wall that I watched intently. It's hands just wouldn't move fast enough. My mom tried to chitchat with me, but it felt like a library. The only people in here were a bespectacled man who was reading a newspaper intently, and a middle aged woman who sat tight lipped in the corner on a love seat. No one else talked, so it felt wrong to do so. Mostly I stared at my shoes, like I had done in Principal Jennings office.

"Simmons?" a man who I had not heard enter the room, called.

Mom and I stood up together, and followed him into what was the court room.

It looked like it did on police shows, but here I was the criminal, not a viewer.

And there were the victims.

Kimberly sat in the second row, glaring at me like only she could do. Suddenly, I was very aware of my hideous dress. I blushed heavily.

Mrs. Mayer wasn't there, but that could only mean bad things.

We sat in the front row, on a wooden bench.

Different people began talking, and eventually, whom I assumed was the judge said something to. I wasn't listening though. I couldn't understand a word they said. It was all legal- sounding mush. I stood up when I was supposed to though. Every once in a while I heard a word I recognized though. But it was lost in the effort to understand why it had been said.

Eventually, I had to answer questions. They asked whether I did or did not attack Kimberly. It seemed like an obvious question to me. Why else would I be here? I didn't say that though. They also said that Mrs. Mayer's baby had bleeding in the womb when an ultrasound was taken. At this, my hopes plummeted.

"Jail."

Jail? Some where in there I heard jail.

I tried not to listen. This was it.

But I couldn't help it.

"So, Kate Simmons will either be sentenced to three years in a juvenile detention center, or three years at Camp Green Lake. What will it be?" I realized he was talking to my mom and I.

She looked at me, smiling.

"We'll take the three years at Camp Green Lake your honor." she said, beaming.

I to felt like I could sing. I'd be going to a camp. Not jail. I couldn't believe it.

I was not going to jail.

"Court dismissed then." the judge called, banging his gavel hard against the podium.

As we left I was in a daze again, but this one was more of a euphoric fog.

I barely saw Kimberly looking like she could kill. I bet she wished that I had gone to jail for the rest of my life. But I wished the same for her.

Mom was handed a pamphlet on the camp I was going to, so we could send in my registration.

She read it to me on the way home.

It all sounded like a camp for juvenile delinquents all right, but I was not going to be behind bars. That was all that mattered.

"A camp for all boys... _All boys?_" my mom read.

"Whoa, Whoa, give me that!" I yelled, tearing the pamphlet from her grasp. Sure enough in large, bold letters...

Camp Green Lake, a camp for all boys.

**So, did you like it? Please review! I love reviews! Oh! I put up a poll, so please take the time to vote for a pairing for this story! Thanks! :)**

**-xXMostHatedCloverXx**


	4. Goodbye

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry! I haven't updated in _forever_... I've been super busy, and with school starting this week, I'll be busier. *sighs* Anyway... Disclaimer: Holes belongs to Louis Sachar. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review. I love reviews (I've had great ones so far). Constructive criticism welcome, just no flames please! Thanks in advance!**

**-xXMostHatedCloverXx **

Slowly, so I wouldn't miss any detail, I looked around my room.

My dusty blinds hung from the window, revealing a view of the street beneath it. Bicyclers pedaled past and cars rushed by spewing smog into the cool early morning air. Pale pink and periwinkle glowed in the horizon, and the sun was just barely visible behind the skyline.

My room is small. Only big enough for a twin sized bed and a desk. But I loved it all the same.

My walls are wallpapered in a peeling flowery print.

The landlord wouldn't let us take it down for good.

Nothing really matches, but I'm fine with that. I used to envy the children who had bedrooms copied from the Crate and Barrel magazines, but I've been over that for a while.

Doodles, books, and an assortment of other items are covering every surface.

I love it, though this will be the last time I see it for three years.

Today I'm leaving for Camp Green Lake.

My threadbare backpack is all packed. Stuffed so full of sentimental crap that the zipper would hardly close.

The pamphlet we got from the judge told me not to bring any clothes, or bedding, or other stuff that you'd usually need at a camp. But I packed a few changes of clothes.

If it's a camp for all boys, than I can't I wear their clothes?

I've been worrying about how we'll be sleeping...

Will I be in a tent full of guys?

Criminal guys?

The pamphlet really didn't give much detail, and was very vague.

I'm personally not to keen on rushing off to a camp that I barely know anything about...

But it's better than jail.

Any thing's better than jail.

"Kate! We're going to be late!" my mom called from down the hallway.

Reluctantly, with a last glance back at my room, I walked to the kitchen, were she was waiting for me, keys in hand.

"Ready?"she asked, her dark eye brows raised.

"I guess..." I mumbled, staring at the dirty linoleum floors of the kitchen.

She gestured toward the door, and I followed her out across the street to the car, parked on the curb.

It was awkward and strange, clicking the seat belt closed and turning the air conditioning vents toward me for my mom was staring at me like I was an alien. We even narrowly avoided hitting a man walking his dog because she was so distracted.

"What's up?"I asked nonchalantly, hoping she'd stop her odd watching-my-every-move.

"Kate... you gotta promise me you'll be good." she began, still not paying attention to the road.

"Of course I'll be good." I said, forcing a smile across my lips.

She smiled back, though hers looked more convincing. She then laughed, something I hadn't heard her do in days.

It was an appealing sound, that made me laugh too.

It was nice, not to be talking about my dead brother, or my abusive step father, or the fact that I was going to a camp for delinquents.

All those topics were to depressing to have a normal conversation about.

But this light hearted laughter and random chit chat was nice.

No not nice.

Refreshing.

I don't want to leave my mom for three years knowing that the last things I said to her were spoken through unshed tears.

We pulled up to the courthouse to soon.

It felt like every time we came here I was reluctant to get out of the car.

Last time, my fate was awaiting me.

This time, I was leaving the people I loved.

I swung my backpack over my shoulder, and began my way over to the rusty old school bus a few parking spaces away.

"Kate! Wait..."my mom came up behind me and hugged me in an embrace so tight I could hardly breathe.

"I'll miss you so much." she whispered, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I'll miss you too." I said, my voice breaking. Salty tears fell down my face, until mom wiped then off my cheeks.

"Promise to write to me." she began, looking into my eyes that looked so much like her own.

"Every week." I confirmed.

I wish I could have stayed in that moment forever, but the bus began to rev it's engine impatiently.

"Bye." I managed, as a sob rattled my chest.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. Have fun. Make new friends. Eat your vegetables. Go to bed on time." she rambled as I made my way over to the bus, and pulled my self up the steps.

I nearly tripped on the step that says "Watch Your Step" for tears were making every thing a blurry mess.

A security guard stopped me, a pair of handcuffs dangling in his hands.

Click. Click.

They felt to tight as her cuffed me to the seat.

It smelt funny in here, like burn rubber and dog food.

Already it was muggy, but I couldn't reach the window to pull it down.

I could see my mom through the grime on the glass, waving to me.

I waved back the best I could with hand cuffs on.

The bus pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the street.

Goodbye.

**So...**

**This chapter was a lot shorter than the other ones (I say that every time...) but I'm posting the next chapter with it to make up for the loss of word count. Oh! Please vote on the poll on my profile! It would make me happy.**

**You know what else would make me happy? If you review. I really like reviews. :)**

**-xXMostHatedCloverXx**


	5. Girl Scout

**Hello!**

**I am proud to announce the arrival of chapter #5! Huzzah! Anyway, please read and review. Disclaimer: Holes belongs to Louis Sachar. Once again... vote for a pairing for this story on the poll on my profile page! Enjoy! :D**

**-xXMostHatedCloverXx**

All I could see for miles, was dirt.

Cracked, parched, dry as bone dirt.

It's dusty brown color was the only visible thing for as far as I could see except for the occasional tumble weed like plant.

Unless we suddenly drove into a thriving oasis, I didn't understand why this place was called Camp Green Lake. I hadn't seen something green in hours.

We drove (we being the bus driver, security guard, and me) for ever.

No really.

_Forever._

Never in all my life had I had to sit for that long.

And I have concluded that it is not humanly possible.

I used to envy truckers, who got to drive all over the country, seeing all kinds of landmarks and cool destinations.

Now, I think I will sent sympathy cards to all trucking companies known to man.

Maybe the ride would have been more comfortable if I had a bottle of water.

The handcuffs didn't help much either.

They dug into my wrists and were excruciatingly tight. Were they even necessary?

The security guard had a gun for Pete's sake!

Who would be stupid enough to attack someone with a gun?

I found myself trying to hold myself off the seat to take the pressure off my butt, but I stopped when the guard gave me a quizzical look.

And the heat.

I thought it was muggy before?

Now, the heat was unbearable.

How do you bear something that is unbearable? I don't know, but I sure wasn't doing a good job at it.

Sweat was practically squirting form every pore in my body.

Did you know that your ears could sweat?

I sure didn't.

Maybe if I could just reach mt backpack (filled with books), sitting a few feet away, but just out of my reach, I could possibly survive the trip.

We drove on.

And on.

And on.

I looked out the window at the barren landscape, were holes dotted the ground.

There weren't a lot, but the number increased as we proceeded through the desert.

They were pretty big, with a mound of dirt next to it.

I was confused.

As I pondered why the holes were dug, I saw it.

It being, a speck.

A speck!

The speck symbolized hope.

The hope that we would arrive at Camp Green Lake.

The speck grew larger, into more of a blob.

The blob seemed to multiply into a few more blobs.

Buildings.

Multiple buildings now dotted the horizon as did people, dressed in a brown that matched the dirt perfectly.

They carried shovels, and were slowly emerging out of the holes, before slowly making it's way back to the blobs/buildings.

The bus driver was now driving slower than before, so he wouldn't drive the bus into a hole.

The gravel road was so covered in dust that I wondered about how he could possibly determine were to drive.

A nervous lump grew in my throat.

It was like the first day at a new school.

I couldn't sit still for the last fifteen minutes of the journey.

I fidgeted in my seat, until I could see that there were two or three buildings, and a cluster of tents behind them.

All the guys walking back toward the buildings turned to look as the bus rattled past.

They all looked older and bigger than me.

I took a deep breath as to not throw up.

It would be fine.

But when the bus pulled to a screeching stop, my knees couldn't stop from shaking.

The security guard came over to me, and unlocked my handcuffs.

It was a relief to get them off my wrists.

I followed him off the bus, and onto the hard dirt.

The sun was shining so bright that I had to close my eyes almost all the way so I wouldn't be blinded.

I suddenly regretted not bringing sunblock.

My fair, freckly skin would be fried in a matter of minutes in this intense U.V. Rays.

The guard opened a door, which led into a thankfully air conditioned room.

I welcomed the cool, fresh air with a sigh of relief.

I didn't notice the man sitting at the desk for he was sitting in the shadows, until he spoke.

He had a southern accent, and seemed to sneer when ever a sound escaped his lips (which I couldn't see for a large, hairy mustache covered them).

"Kate Simmons." he began, spitting a sunflower seed into a large sack on the desk.

"Congratulations."  
"Thank you?" I said, though it was more of a question.

Why was he congratulating me?

"Your welcome." he said, though by the sound of his voice, I really didn't feel welcome at all. It seemed more like he was secretly dissing me.

"You are the first girl in history to be sent to Camp Green Lake."

I didn't say anything. How was that an accomplishment?

He chuckled darkly to himself, and I could see a smile on his hairy face.

"Won't last a chance. What was that judge thinking..." he murmured to himself as he riffled through papers. I really didn't like him... Just because I'm a girl, doesn't make me any less capable of... whatever they do at this camp. I doubted myself even as the thought drifted through my head.

He stepped out of his dark corner, and I could see that he was wearing a hat and boots.

He looked like a wanna-bee cowboy. Not a good look for a grown man...

"Well... same procedures necessary." he grumbled, his smirk gone.

"I'm Mr. Sir. Whenever you talk to me, you will call me that. Is that clear?"

It took me a second to realize I was supposed to answer.

"Yes... Mr. Sir."

What a ridiculous name...

"Take off your clothes."

Did I hear him right? Take off my clothes? Who did this pervert think he was?

By the look on my face, he must have realized that there was no way that I was changing in front of him, so he rolled his eyes and gave me a huge (literally huge) neon orange jumpsuit, before turning his back to the wall.

I changed quickly, leaving my tank top on, I pulled my self into the outfit, which I was practically swimming in.

"Done." I said, though my voice was small and feeble. I sounded like an absolute wuss.

"Bag." he gestured toward my backpack.

I had no choice but to hand my bag over to him.

I could feel my face blush scarlet as he discovered my box of tampons. Otherwise, I don't think he found anything that would be potentially used as a weapon, or drugs, or such.

He handed it back to me, before grabbing a large handful of seeds from the sack.

Next, he handed me a towel and another jumpsuit, along with socks, white tennis shoes, a hat, and a canteen. He explained to me that one was for relaxing, and the other was for work. I didn't like the idea that I was only going to have two outfits. Especially if I would be _working_.

As if he had read my mind (which creeped me out even thinking about that possibility) he droned on about how I would dig one hole each day. That explained the abundance of holes on the way here...

Each hole would be five feet deep and five feet across. My shovel was some kind of ruler. We'd wake up early to avoid digging in the hottest part of the day.

"If you find anything while digging tell me or a counselor..." he continued.

It was hard to pay attention, I really had to pee.

Last, he led me over to the door way.

I looked across the desert that I had just driven nine hours across.

Mr. Sir asked me if I saw any guard towers, fences, or other kinds of security.

"No Mr. Sir" I replied.

"Wanna run away?" he continued.

"No, not really..." I said, it was to hot to think straight, let alone run.

He explained that there was no water anywhere else, so you'd die before you got any were. That didn't seem to pleasant.

"Oh... Are you by chance a Girl Scout?" he asked me, his eye brows raised.

"No." I replied, deciding the question was rather irrelevant to the conversation.

"Figures." he answered.

**Well, I hope that makes up for the incredibly short proceeding chapter. As you might be able to tell, I am immensely tired right now. Please P.M. If you see any grammar or other mistakes... I was reading through my other chapters and realized I have a ton of goofs that my spell check didn't detect. Any way , thanks for reading. Pleas review. Yadah, yadah, yadah...**

**Zzzzz... *Falls asleep at computer***

**-xXMostHatedCloverXx**


	6. Author's Note

**Hi everyone!**

**This is an author's note!**

**I wish I could put an a/n up without it people thinking that I posted a new chapter. I will not post another chapter until I figure out the pairing of this story. I'm really sorry about the delay, nut how am I supposed to right with no idea where this story is going? **

**I hope you understand.**

**Please do one of the following-**

** a. review with pairing info**

** b. PM me with pairing info**

** c. vote in the poll on my profile page**

**Thank you for your understanding!**

**-xXMostHatedCloverXx**

**P.S. This author's note will be deleted evetually.**


End file.
